


Obsidian Heart

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Choking, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: Do you love me? If you do, I'm thankful.





	

Far from the settlements of Dragonhead or Whitebrim, Sidurgu stripped out of his bloodied armor and waded into the Coerthas river.

Fray had begun to rinse off upstream. Though the fight was over and the Temple Knights disposed of, the air around them still hummed with a furious, bloodthirsty energy. Sidurgu wouldn’t have been surprised if they set the freezing river water to boiling.

Even now that they’d been travelling together for moons, he rarely saw them fully undressed. They were small but compact, all wiry muscle and sharp edges, scars stretched over deep brown skin. Their tangled black hair looked suspiciously like it had been hacked off with a greatsword.

They started to scrub the blood from their hair, exposing the brand on the inside of their arm.

“What is that?” Sidurgu had asked when he’d first seen it. It was maybe a week or so after they’d met, and Fray had removed their gauntlets to clean one of Sidurgu’s wounds.

Fray had turned their wrist out, exposing the raised area of darker skin in the shape of a letter. “It stands for ‘thief,’” they had explained, then dropped their arm to their side. “I was hungry.”

As he reminisced, Fray’s upper lip curled, baring their teeth. “What are you staring at?”

“Only making certain all that blood wasn’t your own.” Sidurgu turned his attention back to washing himself.

Fray splashed over. “And what about you?”

“I am unharmed.” He tilted his head down to gaze at them, brow furrowed. “You might’ve been the more gifted apprentice, but I still feel a sense of responsibility as your senior-”

“Is that what keeps you here with me?” Fray asked, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. Their hands were cold. “Responsibility.”

“I swore an oath to our master.”

Fray made a disparaging noise. “What is that to me now that he’s rotting in the earth?”

Sidurgu merely looked at them.

“Enough idling about,” they said, turning their back to him. “We should return to the city before sundown.”

 

-

 

Gibrillont knew the both of them, and knew not to make trouble when they slipped in during the late evening. As long as they never brought trouble with them, they were welcome, or at least left to their own devices.

Sometimes they channeled all that wound-up energy into sex after a battle, and the two of them fucked like animals into the night- but that night, Fray fell asleep almost immediately, and Sidurgu soon after. The bed in their usual room was only slightly too small and the blanket far too thin, so Sidurgu curled around Fray’s smaller form, their head tucked against his chest.

He drowsed for a few bells or so before Fray began to stir, little restless movements and sighs that culminated in them rolling over and kicking him in the legs.

“I’m sorry,” they murmured. Sidurgu looked down in alarm. They rarely apologized for aught. “I pray, don’t-”

“Fray?” Sidurgu shook them gently by the shoulder. Fray’s hand shot out and seized his wrist.

“What in the hells,” they growled.

“You were talking in your sleep, but you sounded… upset.”

“I don't need you fretting over me,” Fray said. They cupped a palm to his cheek, thumb tracing the scales at his jaw. "I miss him too, you know." They hooked a leg over Sidurgu’s hip and pulled him closer.

Sidurgu guided their hand to his neck.

“Does it hurt?” they asked, pressing hard on the scales over his throat. Sidurgu shook his head no (as much as Fray’s adamantine grip allowed). They rubbed against him, and he could feel their breasts through the thin fabric of their shift.

After several moments of heated grinding, Fray relaxed their hold on him, and his breath left him in a rush of air.

“Fuck me,” they said, reaching up to grab the horns on the back of his head. He dipped down to kiss them, a gentle, chaste press of his lips to theirs.

“If that’s what you want,” Sidurgu said, his voice a low rasp.

“You’re infuriating, Orl. You infuriate me, you know that?”

Fray twisted out of their smallclothes, nearly knocking him in the face with their elbow as they did. Sidurgu kicked off his underwear and rolled over to align their bodies on the bed.

Their breasts fit comfortably in his hands. Sidurgu rubbed his thumb over a dusky nipple, leaning in to kiss Fray’s neck and over their collar bone. He bent lower to nurse at the teat, teeth and tongue scraping at sensitive skin.

Fray cradled the back of his head, stroking the nape of his neck. They offered neither praise nor admonishment, only silence and the occasional hitch of breath.

Keeping his mouth at their breast, he reached down to cup his hand over Fray’s cunt, thumb pressing into their clit. He dipped his index finger into the folds and- oh. It was already dripping wet. Fray squirmed a little and made a small, bitten-off noise that might have been frustration, or maybe even pleading. Gods, they were so tight. He never knew how they fit together.

Fray rocked forward onto his hand. “More,” they demanded, so Sidurgu began to fuck them on his fingers, curling them and feeling Fray tighten in response.

They groaned. “Sid, I want to touch you-”

He pulled away, taking in the flush that now darkened their cheeks. His cock already partially protruded from its slit, tapered tip beading with fluid, the shaft slick with his arousal.

The first time Fray had lain with him, his anatomy had fascinated them. They’d spent an inordinate amount of time pushing their fingers into the slit and tracing the ridges below the head. It nearly drove him to distraction. 

Now, however, their movements were much more impatient. With warm, calloused hands, they jerked him in rough strokes until his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Someone’s eager,” he said, and Sidurgu caught a pink flash of tongue as they wet their lips.

Fray straddled him, wrapping a hand around the thick base and guiding it between their legs. They rubbed the head against their entrance, and Sidurgu bit his lip to stifle a moan. 

It slipped inside. There was a hungry look in their eyes, their mouth slightly open.

“Is this what you wanted?” Sidurgu asked, rolling his hips and causing Fray’s breath to stutter.

“H-harder,” they said.

He began to thrust into the tight heat of their body, gripping their waist and pulling them onto his cock. Fray met him halfway, lifting their hips until only the head remained inside, then slamming back down, their thighs shaking as they struggled to adjust to the stretch. 

“Gods, Fray,” he hissed.

Fray was not gentle in bed- anyone might have guessed as much, but he hadn’t expected the tenderness of the hands stroking his thighs and stomach, or Fray kissing him hot and slow while they fucked. They shivered and tightened as the ridges beneath the head of his cock scraped the knot of nerves just inside them. Sidurgu angled his thrusts to apply more pressure to the spot and was rewarded with a throaty cry.

“Fray-”

“Come inside,” they said, hips working to take him as deep as they could. Fray covered his neck in angry red bites, their nails dragging down his back and scrabbling over the scales. They rode him at a ruthless pace that left Sidurgu groaning and clutching at their shoulders. 

He sank his teeth into their collar as he came, the taste of copper welling up on his tongue. His cock pulsed inside them, filling them with his seed, and Fray clenched around him to milk the last of his orgasm.

The aftershocks still trembling through him, he slipped a hand between them, feeling where their fluids had mixed together and rubbing slick fingers over Fray’s clit. They followed suit with a shudder and a quiet gasp, their body straining against his.

“Are you…?” Sidurgu trailed off, watching blood leak from their neck in red, glistening droplets.

“It can’t be that fun if no one sheds a little blood,” said Fray, their chest heaving as they slid off of him. They leaned in to lick the smear of red from his mouth.

 

 


End file.
